Marauders
by skysantababy35
Summary: Hello my name is Skylar Potter  just Sky to most of my friends  I'm the sister of James Potter and best friends with Lily Evans and Remus Lupin, and Secretly dating my brothers best friend Sirius Black.  This is my life with the Marauders.
1. Chapter 1

"SIRIUS ORIAN BLACK GET YOUR ARSE BACK IN THIS COMPARTMENT NOW" he smiled at me and ran back into the compartment sweeping me up into his arms kissing me quietly, I smiled up at him and said "stop James doesn't know and I don't want him to kill you oh what the hell" I whispered the silencing charm on our compartment and closed the black compartment door and wrapped my legs around his waist. He started undoing the buttons on the my long red flannel shirt (that used to be his) and he kissed my neck nibbling down to my nipple where he latched on and then I unzipped his jeans and pulling down his boxers to reveal his huge erection he kissed down my stomach and I threw my head back and undid my jean short-shorts. He smiled at my choice of underwear and I giggled and he said "nice! I like this" it was a black skimpy thong he slipped between my legs and used his teeth to get my thong down to my knees and I whispered a contraception spell and he got up and thrusted into me I looked at him with a look of agony across my face and he said "Sky?" I sighed and said "I'm fine it just takes a minute to get used to feeling you inside me your huge" he smiled and kissed my breast again and thrusted into me again. I threw my head back and moaned "harder" he complied eagerly and I could feel my orgasm coming as was his. Suddenly we heard my brothers and Remus's voice I sighed and whined "I want to come" he shook his head coming out of me and handed me my bra. I shook my head as he said "no time unless you want them to find out now" then I buttoned my shirt and pulled my shorts up, he zipped up his jeans right as Peter, James, and Remus came in. I had grabbed my copy of the muggle book hardback Wuthering Heights and pretended to be reading while Sirius sat on the other side of the compartment looking out the window; Remus sat beside me and said "did you and Sirius have fun?" I looked up surprised and hit him in the back of the head with my book, apparently hard enough for him to fall off the bench. James looked at me surprised and he said "Sky what was that for?" I smiled innocently and said "Remus was hitting on me so I hit him" Remus looked at me and said "no I wasn't" but James looked like he was ready to kill. But Sirius said "don't be so hard on him Prongs she's beautiful" I blushed, James nodded "yeah she is I guess" I looked at him and said "I guess what the bloody hell is that supposed to mean" he just smiled and sat down beside Sirius. I sighed and said "so I am going to see Lily kay" James glared at me and I smiled back before walking out the door.

Sirius' P.O.V.

I watched Sky walked out the compartment door and her hips that were sure to be under me tonight, When Remus looked at me he smirked "so Sirius got your eye on anyone special this year" I glared and said "well yeah Remus I do but none of you will find out except well Sky knows" James looked at me and feigned hurt on his face "how could you not tell us" I smiled and said "well there's a specific reason why I couldn't but I can't tell you that either" they nodded and I said "but I will later on this year".

Sky came back after about half an hour and had a smile on her face and plopped down on my lap (it wasn't unusual) I wrapped my arms around her waist and said "what are you smiling about" she just giggled and said "well I have a secret" we all looked at her confused and I said "what is it" she just leaned back on my lap and said "well you know how I can't stand any of my dorm mates and I'm not aloud to sleep in the seventh year girls room with Lily yet I can sleep in yours well I do get to sleep in yours again" we all smiled (but mine was for a different reason) I smiled and whispered "so does that mean what I think it does" she barely nodded and James was talking she leaned back onto my chest and suddenly Regulus walked into the compartment and he saw Sky on my lap and glared and he said "get out" I shook my head and Sky sighed sexily and stood up. She walked over to him and smiled coyly "so Regulus how was summer" he smiled back and said "it was great yours" she flirted back and said flipping her beautiful curly chestnut locks "well not much just losing my virginity to someone special but nothing other than that nothing other than that" he smirked "so your experienced now" she nodded and said "I'll meet you down the hall" he nodded like a love sick puppy and left she rolled her eyes and watched him leave. Then she walked back into the compartment and James was glaring "you what" her eyes widened and she giggled nervously and said "I didn't do anything" he stood up and said "really Skylar Krystyne really" she nodded then said "you will find out soon enough if I was lying" then she sat down on my lap again and grabbed her book. She leaned back and I smelled her hair as she opened her book it smelled like vanilla and violets she smiled as she read a passage and I said "why do you read that its about a masochistic arse and a woman that falls in love with a gypsy man and marry's the rich man after Heathcliff leaves for a time in jail and he loves her even when she says she is in love with another man and has a baby with him?" she shrugs "I don't know it describes me a little" I smiled at her and wanted to nuzzle my face against her cheek and hold her in my arms. But of course her brother would kill me if I did that since he was my best friend, about twenty minutes later Sky was asleep in my arms and I saw Remus smirking at me holding her. I shook my head and he mouthed "I saw you two in the closet last Monday" I looked at him and mouthed "really" he nodded I sighed and walked held her until the train stopped and I said "I'll carry her she didn't sleep last night" James raised an eyebrow and I said "I was in the kitchen with her and your mum" he nodded and I minimized both of our trunks and put them in her purse and I held her until we got to the castle.

When we got there I woke her up and she said "what" I smiled and said "were here" she nodded sleepily and walked with me into the castle her hand beside me but I could tell she wanted to reach out and grab mine as did I. We went and sat down beside the others Regulus was looking at Sky or rather looking at her breasts I smiled to myself knowing they were mine, I also smiled because I knew that she was mine, she saw me smiling and she looked over at Regulus and shrugged. He nodded and turned back to his friends she turned back and we noticed that there was food in front of us and she piled her food up and I said "god Sky you can eat as much as we can" she just smiled and began eating her food.

When we were done eating Sky walked to the head of the group and I whispered "what are you doing" she smiled and said "come on I want to be the first in" I smiled at the eagerness in her voice "are you sure you don't just want to get alone" she looked at me and said "oh honey we will be having sex tonight whether you consent or not is another thing" I smiled and she pulled me up the stairs and said "Liquorish wands" she nodded and we ran up the stairs to the boys dormitories and into our room. She smiled and said "look they actually put an extra bed in here and a dresser I feel so special" I smirked and kissed her lips silently and then we heard all the others coming up the stairs and James came in and said "what's the hurry".


	2. Chapter 2

Sky's P.O.V.

It was about one and I knew that everyone except Sirius was asleep, so I stood and climbed into Sirius' bed and he scooted over and cast a silencing charm and I climbed on top of him and closed the curtains around the bed, he had slipped my maroon tank top and flipped me over I sighed and kissed his lips and I smiled up at him and said "come on Sirius we couldn't finish this on the train so now" he nodded and slipped my shorts off, he had figured out that I didn't sleep with any underwear on unless I was on my period. He smiled and kissed me and he slipped his pajama pants off and kissed down from my lips down to my breasts then down to my belly button and then back up he looked at me and thrusted into me. I cried out and he kissed me and whispered "sorry" I just shook my head as he came in and out of me in smooth gentle strokes, a few minutes later I moaned and he started thrusting harder I moaned again and said "harder Sirius" he smiled and nuzzled my cheek and we came, I'm not entirely sure who came first all I knew was that he came into me when I screamed his name.

He came out of me and said "I love you" I turned over and propped myself up on my arm "I love you more" he kissed my nose, I smiled up at him and said "were you jealous when I was flirting with Regulus and saying I was going to meet him down the hall" he blushed and said "you know I was thinking of you in my brothers arms it killed me" I snuggled into his arms and said "well keep me here" he nodded and said "well we can sleep they won't wake up well maybe Remus but he already knows" I nodded and said "you didn't-" "no no I didn't tell him he saw us in the closet last Monday" he nodded and I kissed his lips and snuggled into his arms.

I woke up and grabbed my clothes and ran to my dresser and grabbed some clothes before running into the bathroom and starting the shower, I stepped in and felt the heat and scrubbed my hair and cleaned my body. When I stepped out I pulled my black mini skirt and maroon plaid and black flannel shirt and did a drying spell on my hair before stepping out and walking over to my dresser again and pulled my black high heels, knowing it will kill him. I walked out and said "wakey wakey boys" I rolled my eyes and said "James Lily said she wants to kiss you" that made them all shoot up with shock and I said instantly laughing "no I'm just kidding but all of you need to get up" they all glared and I noticed Sirius had thrown his pajama pants on. I then had the pleasure of seeing his eyes pop at what I was wearing and he sighed as he walked by and he knew the torturing had begun, see I had made it a game to torture him everyday when I wore my clothes and I made sure that they revealed enough skin to make him want to jump me in the middle of class but enough covered that it wouldn't bother James or any of the teachers. I walked down the stairs and Lily said "hey Skypie what's up" I laughed and we walked down to the great hall together and I said "nothing much just with Sirius" she nodded and said "I think I like" I looked at her outraged and I said "you had better mean James" she laughed knowing I was joking and nodded "of course James" I smiled and said "well I don't blame you he is funny and apparently cute but I don't see it" she smiled dreamily and said "it's the hair and the glasses why don't you have them" I looked at her and said "contacts" she nodded "oh yeah anyway I am starting to fall for him" I smiled and said "Lily Potter" then we looked at eachother and started giggling. Then we saw a smiling Sirius walking into the great hall and then a guy from Slytherin came up to him and he started talking to him and suddenly Sirius looked ready to kill him and so I got up and ran over and said "sorry boys what's got you yelling at eachother" the Slytherin sneered at me and said "nothing Potter just saying that nobody would ever want to be with him" I raised my eyebrows and smirked "really is that so" he nodded and I rolled my eyes and stepped in front of Sirius and wrapped my arms around him and leaned up to kiss him hard on the lips he pulled me closer and I pulled away and mouthed "love you" he smirked and I stepped back "really nobody would ever want to be with him just half the school and well me" his eyes were wide and he said "what are you serious" I smirked and said "I'm not but he is" he rolled his eyes and I said "oh I think your eyes just rolled into the back of your head you should get Poppy to check that out" he groaned and left.

I smiled up at Sirius who in turn was smiling back and so we walked back to the table.


	3. Chapter 3

Christmas morning

Sirius came out of me and pulled me to his chest we had just fallen up when the curtains were ripped open I buried my head into Sirius' chest and I remembered that no one knew about us and I shot up, and covered up my breast's, saw Remus, Peter, and a very pissed James. Sirius opened his eyes slowly and James said "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THIS" I looked at Sirius and flew under the covers Sirius pulled me to his chest and said "um James this isn't what it looks like" I peeped out from under the covers and James said "really Sirius because it looks like you've been Shagging my sister the whole fucking night" he knew Sirius hugged me closer and I leaned up and said summoning my quilt and wrapping it around me "please, please, please don't say I can't see him I love him anyway Merry Christmas" I could practically see the steam coming out of his ears and I looked over at Sirius and I knew what James was about to do so I jumped on top of Sirius and said "uh uh its Christmas morning" he nodded stiffly and walked out of the room with Remus and Peter following. I looked down at Sirius and he pulled me off him and said "I'm sorry Sky" I shook my head and said "what are you sorry for" he sighed and kissed me before he stood off my bed pulling on his pajama pants, I stood and walked over to my dresser to grab a black tank top with one of his red hoody's and green shorts. He walked with me downstairs with my hand in his and I said "don't worry honey I'll protect you" he smiled sadly down at me and James was sitting there on the couch and he said "here's my Christmas present to both of you, you get my blessing I've known for weeks that you were dating but this was just a little bit much I mean it was obvious that both of you had recently shagged so I'm sorry for over reacting" I looked at him and said "what well that takes all the fun out of it running around behind my overprotective brothers back was a lot of fun I mean honestly we were in there right beside your bed and you were asleep I guess we were a bit daring because we wanted to be caught" then with the end of my speech I jumped on him and hugged him "thank you so much I love you" he laughed and Sirius pried me off him and I kissed him happily and we walked over to the tree. Where all our presents were waiting I smiled at the ring that Remus gave all of us and I said "you know what I'll be right back okay I have to get Lily she told me that she wanted me to get her kay" James nodded and I smirked running out the door hearing shouts of complaint behind me but I had already pulled my slippers on and run out the door. I ran down the street and rang Lily's doorbell she smiled at me and said "are you crazy" I nodded then looked at her clothes short-shorts with a black hoody and I smirked and suddenly pulled her down the street yelling her parents a hello and ran her down the street. We bust through the door and I ran to the door where the tree and I said "Lily it's time" she shook her head and said "no you said you'd let me tell him on my own" Remus smiled and said "come on Sirius Lily has something she has to tell James" I giggled and we walked out the door but hovered and she suddenly yelled "okay fine I'll tell you I love you James Potter" he looked over at her and said "what?" she sighed as he walked closer smiling "I love you" he smiled and kissed her lips. I smiled and said "well Remus it's time for me to find you a girl" he rolled his eyes and walked back into the room. I sighed and walked back in to.


	4. Chapter 4

Back at school

I walked out and towards the shrieking shack and Sirius, James, Peter, and Remus were standing there and Remus stepped forward "okay Sky all you have to do is become one with your soul and bring the happiest memory you have" I blushed and flashed my eyes over at Sirius who was in turn blushing back and suddenly James said "god Sky my best friend is your happiest memory" I smiled and nodded before thinking of my first time with him and suddenly I was purring, I opened my eyes and looked up. Sirius was smiling and he said "aw good kitty" (thus giving me a traditional Marauders nickname Skykat.) I hissed up at him and James said "yep just like mum" I growled and transformed back into human form pushing my brother into the wall and said "what the hell have I told you about calling me mum" he smirked and said "it was colorful" I glared and Sirius pulled me off of him and into his arms and pulled me into a kiss "no Sirius stop do you want to die young because I have just found out over Christmas that you were shagging her and the day of Christmas" I sighed and whispered just to annoy him but telling the truth all the same "and it was phenomenal to" he gritted his teeth and I knew what was coming. I transformed again and ran under the bed to where he couldn't reach me. Hearing his pounding footsteps "Sky come on out I won't hurt you and it's to late to give you a sex talk so come out" I did cautiously and transformed into my human form again and I backed up until I got into Sirius' arms again and he said "it's okay Sky just be sure to sleep in your bed tonight I don't think your brother would handle it well if you slept in mine" I smiled up at him and then over at James "well I could still give you a sex talk seen as your still a virgin and well when Lily still was I gave her the talk and well then she went off with him and so long story short Lily isn't a virgin anymore" his eyes widened and said through clenched teeth "to whom" I smiled and said "well to no one of consequence just one Falcon Jacobs you know your dreamy keeper" he said "you sure you mean my keeper" I nodded smirking "yeah so when you get her be sure to please her" he glare and said "I never wanted another sister" I smiled and Sirius said "I'm glad your parents had another one" he kissed me and then Remus said "it's time" we all nodded and I transformed into my main coon form. But we were all in for a surprise because this time I was a dog "Remus and Sirius looked at me and said "what does this mean" I looked at him and barked he nodded and I bounded up the stairs and saw Peter in his rat form, Sirius beside me as a big black dog, and the stag that was my brother. I walked with Sirius beside me and licked my cheek and went down to my but and I turned and thought as hard as I could hear me "if you don't get away from there so help me god" he turned and looked at me and grinned at me his tongue hanging out the corner of his mouth. I licked him "I love you"

I watched Remus look around and suddenly he was changing going from a human to a werewolf, it hurt me to know someone had to go through this much pain every month. I whimpered and Sirius nudged my face and thought "its okay honey" I looked over at him and nudged him to let him know I was okay then when Remus finished his change we took off into the forbidden forest.

Around twelve I smelled a human I looked over at Sirius and I thought "oh god that's Lily let me do it" he nodded and I took off. I ran as fast as I could to her and changed she looked at me and said "run, Lily, run you have to get out now run" she looked at me and then she saw Remus and I pushed her and she started to run and I changed back into a dog but this time I was a red-wolf, I growled at him baring my teeth as he started to run after him and I jumped onto him and he shook me off and I yelped but got up when he tried to get her again and jumped back on him and bit him hard enough to make him yelp but then he shook me off again and I hit the Whomping Willow and I blacked out the last thing I heard was Sirius' voice yelling my name.

Hi I know I've never said anything but I would really like for ya'll to tell me how you liked it so pretty please review!

I'm not going to say I'm never going to update just because you don't review but it would be nice!

Sky


	5. Chapter 5

Three days later

Sirius' P.O.V.

I sat beside Sky's bed with the rest of the Mauder's and Lily, she looked at me and said "she'll be okay I promise Madam Pompherry told me she will" I nodded and I thought about how we should be comforting James but he just sat beside her and had one of her hands, while I had the other. I felt Sky's hand move and looked up to see her eyes flutter open, she looked confused and she said "where am I" I jumped up and she said "who are you wait who am I" I looked at her and said "Lily go get Madam Pompherry" then I turned back to Sky and said "your Skylar Potter but you like to be called Sky, your in the Hogwarts witchcraft and wizardry hosp-" I was cut off before I could say anything else by Madam Pompherry and I said "oh good deary your awake" Sky looked up at her and said "I don't know who you are I don't fully know who I am I just know my name and that I am apparently a witch". Madam Pompherry looked at her sadly and said "she has amnesia only time will tell if she will get her memory back" we all nodded then she said "Sky are you feeling okay" she nodded and Madam Pompherry motioned for me and the rest of us boys to follow her.

When she got out she said "Sirius I know you and her were intimate and Sky, she was, she was pregnant but when, when she fell, she lost the baby so if you choose to tell her be careful a mother can become mentally ill when she finds out she has lost a child now I don't think that she will but remember what I have told you and treat her well she is aloud to leave tonight and sleep in her dorm" we nodded and I noticed when we walked in and Lily was sitting with her and Sky was smiling sadly at her "Lily I don't understand anything I mean really I don't who are they". Lily hugged Sky and said "oh Skypie its going to be okay I promise" I looked at her and she said first looking at James "Sky this is James your brother and well Sirius he should explain who he is to you" she nodded at James and then whispered giggling "she already thinks your hot so all you have to tell her you're her lover and well your going to be fine good luck" I glared but was smiling at her and then they left. Sky was smiling at me and said "so who are you" I shrugged "no one of importance but I was to you, I think I should start at the beginning" she nodded and I began:

FLASH BACK TO SKY'S THIRD YEAR

I walked along the train with James and I said "so how was your summer" he shrugged and said "my little sister is coming to Hogwarts this year no doubt she'll be in Gryffindor she'll be a third ear she tried the French school but you know oh god she's talking to Snape" I followed his gaze and saw the prettiest girl I had ever seen talking to Snape and they were flirting and he was smiling an actual smile and James walked over to them and said "come on Sky lets go" she groaned and said smiling she leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed Severus's cheek and said "bye Severus see you later" he nodded and watched us walk away. When we got to a compartment with Peter and Remus he suddenly let loose the anger that was put inside and said "what the bloody hell was that flirting with Snivellus what were you thinking" she sighed and rolled her eyes before saying "hello Remus Peter and I take it your Sirius" I nodded and then she turned back and said "I think he is adorable especially his hair I like that long black hair always have it's just that you can just sink your fingers in when your snogging someone" he was furious. I held back a smile and suddenly Remus came in "James leave her be she is a girl I mean locked up for three years without a guy in sight" I could see Sky blushing and James said "oh but no her old school was close to Durmstrang she got kicked out because she was meeting a guy from there each night" Sky glared up at him and said "that's a lie you know bloody well that it was one of my professors he pinched my bum and Madam she wouldn't believe me because she is fucking him" he looked over at her and she smirked and said "I didn't do a thing and well at least I didn't fuck the professor like Jane did all I did was a bit of snogging with Adam I am proud to admit I am a virgin" his eyes widened and said "your friend Jane" she nodded "yeah then Madam sent me home and I ended up here not like I don't like it here" then it suddenly dawned on James after ten minutes "who the fuck is Adam" she smiled and said "Adam he was my boyfriend and it doesn't matter any longer I do not wish to speak about it" he nodded and Sky suddenly stood and said "I will be back I have to see my new friend Lily" she was oblivious to how James was glaring at her and she left the compartment. James was glaring and he said "damn girls trying to kill me" we all laughed and he said "I just can't believe this crap I mean my sister with Snape next thing I know she'll be best friends with Lily" I nodded and said "well think about it she is beautiful and she had to leave her school because her 'madam' got jealous that her boy toy was liking another girl" he nodded and laid his head in his hands and said "I'm just being the over protective brother but I swear if anyone of you even attempt to go after her I swear I'll Avada Kadvra your arse" we all laughed and Sky walked back in with Lily and said "Lily I'm sure you've met my brother and the rest of my beloved Mauder's" Lily nodded and said "oh yeah Potter I didn't know you had a sister younger than you" he shrugged and Sky said "I've been in the stuck up snobby yet crappy school in France until this year my parents wanted me to come to Hogwarts rather than anywhere else" Lily nodded and said giggling as they went out the door "so are you like with Sev now" Sky shrugged walking down the hall and said making sure her brother could hear "not sure I'll talk with him later James sure doesn't want me to like him but I'm not sure why" "oh yeah well James and Sev haven't ever seen eye to eye exactly you know they tease him or rather Peter just follows and Remus just kinda watches…" Lily answered back. Then we couldn't hear anymore and James groaned "god I hate this I mean Sky used to just be sweet and innocent before she went to Beauxbatons and then she well she is to be honest still innocent but still" we all nodded and I said "well I'm just happy it's Snape rather than Regulus" they all murmured in agreement.

END FLASHBACK

Please Review

Sky


	6. Chapter 6

Sky watched and she said "am I still with this Severus" I shook my head smiling and said "no you're with me actually we were lovers before…" I stopped and she was blushing "us? Me and you?" I nodded and she said "um I know this is probably crazy but could you kiss me to see if it brings back any memories" I nodded and stood before leaning over and kissing her softly on the lips she gasped and I leaned back before she smiled up at me and said "bits and pieces some of my… I mean our first time, and well when I 'fell'" I smiled down at her and said "thank you I mean it" I nodded and then leaned down but stopped before I could touch her lips waiting for her to say I could and when she nodded I leaned down and pressed my lips onto hers and swiftly. She threaded her fingers through my long dark hair that was almost down to my shoulders now and hung in my eyes and she immediately said when I pulled away her eyes twinkling "your hair wasn't long in the memory that you just told me was it" I shook my head and said "you wanted something you could pull your fingers through and you actually noticed that in your fourth year".

FLASHBACK SKY'S FOURTH YEAR

I walked down the hall with Sky and she said "your hair is longer" I smiled and said "yeah it is isn't it" she nodded and said looking around and said pulling me into an empty classroom and she said "okay listen I really can't believe I'm saying this but I like you Sirius whenever you come into the room haven't you noticed everybody says I glow well that's because your like my star which is ironic because your name is a star in astronomy but I guess I think stars are gorgeous" my eyes were wide and I suddenly pulled her into my arms and kissed her deeply while her fingers threaded through my hair.

END FLASHBACK

I kissed her again and she said "so I'm and animagus" I nodded and said "you, your, brother, and Peter are where as Remus is a well you saw and have the concussion to prove it" she nodded and kissed me one more time before Madam Pompherry came over and said giving Sky the potion that was in the bottle saying "take this before bed and you won't wake up without headaches" Sky nodded and said "okay thank you" she just nodded and walked away saying something about young-love and all that. I smiled at Sky and she stood with my help and she said "Madam Pompherry could you give me something for my leg please" Madam Pompherry walked over quickly and said "well Sky it seems that fall you took gave you a right bad sprained ankle you'll need crutches for the duration until spring break so let me get them for you" Sky nodded and said looking up "what am I going to do" I shrugged and said "well dunno' maybe we can start by getting you to dinner then to bed and well you sleep in the boys dorm so that should be easy" she nodded and started to talk but was cut off by Madam Pompherry and said "here you go lean on Mr. Black there you go one arm and here is a salve that you should use in the bath and you won't be able to shower alone actually" Sky blushed and nodded looking up at me. Madam Pompherry then said "okay off you go then you will be able to walk right after applying the salve though" we nodded and Sky used the crutches expertly and we got to the great hall quickly and quietly and of course since we were the last ones in everybody stared and I led Sky over to our table whispering to ignore the whispers and other calming words. When Sky sat down she looked up and said "so you're my brother?" James nodded and said "yeah?" she nodded and said "I haven't a clue about magic right now what am I going to do" James looked at her sadly and said "not sure but I'm sure the teachers will give you a break I mean your recovering from amnesia and I heard you remembered a few things" Sky looked up at me and said "how the bloody hell could you it just happened" James smirked and said "yeah I knew my sister was in there somewhere" she smiled and Lily came over and said "so Sky you look better minus the crutches are you going to be sleeping in the boys dorms still or girls" Sky shrugged and us guys would never admit it but we all wanted her to stay in our dorm well maybe Peter didn't but we all liked how she babied us like in the morning waking us up and ready for class each morning so we were all relieved to hear her answer was "yeah Lily I'll stay in the boys why did I move up there in the first place" Remus snorted and said well it all started fifth year when we got out of our O.W.L.S. and since you were a year ahead of the rest but still in your fourth year you were with us".

Please Review

Sky


	7. Chapter 7

FLASH BACK *NO ONES* P.O.V.

"Moony how did you like number ten-give the five signs that identify a werewolf?" Sirius asked the slightly taller blond Lupin. Remus smirked. "Loved it." "Do you think you got all the signs right, Moony?" Sky drawled a mocking glint in her eye.

"Oh, I'd say so, Skypie." Remus held up a finger. "One-he's sitting on my chair. Two-he's wearing my clothes. Three-his name's Remus Lupin." He spoke in a very soft tone, so that only the Marauders were able to hear him.

Sky, Sirius, and James burst out laughing. Peter didn't laugh, he just looked more agitated. His pointed nose began to twitch, like it always did when he grew nervous.

"I don't know if I got them all right. I could only remember three-the pointed snout, the shape of the eyes, and the tufted tail. I tried to copy from Snape, but he writes too small for me to read."

James gave Peter a disgusted look. "Wormtail, how thick can you be? You hang around one every full moon and you can't remember what he looks like? And what's with trying to get answers from Snivellus?" I looked at him and said "why must you call him that James its not nice" she saw Sirius look at her and she just looked at him and smiled slightly.

Peter flushed. "I . . . get nervous when I have to sit for exams, you know that. My mind just goes blank. And Snape . . . he's smart, one of the smartest kids in the school . . . He remembers almost everything . . . So I tried to see what he wrote . . ."

Sky laughed and said "honestly Peter sometimes I think I'm more of a guy than you I could probably even get away with sleeping in the boys dorms to"

END FLASHBACK

She laughed and said "so here I am in my sixth year" then she all of a sudden cried out in pain and Lily said "oh! Sky are you okay!" she nodded and I said "Madam Pompherry said that when she gets a memory back it would hurt like hell" Sky just nodded and said "well she was right it bloody hurts" Lily looked at Sky and said "Languege Sky" she rolled her eyes and then said with tears in her eyes "I remember Adam and Snape" Lily looked at her and then whispered "oh Sky its okay he can't touch you anymore" James looked confused and said "what did he do" Sky shook her head sobbing into Lily's shoulder as Lily said "Sirius you know the story how Snape well took her virginity from her unwillingly" I nodded and flinched at the subject. I looked up and said "in the first year she was here she dated Snape against your wishes and they were very intimate sweet stuff apparently always sneaking kisses meeting at the lake or library just to talk until one night-" I shook my head trying to get the memory out of my head "they were meeting in the astronomy tower and they were just snogging until he undid her shirt, she shook her head and said she didn't want that and so he strapped her down and well you know… I found her a couple hours later and that's when I started to fall hard for her" James looked like he was ready to kill and I said "now James sit down" he nodded and said "fine" then he sat down and Sky looked up at Remus who was looking sadly and she said "Remus its not your fault and you know it okay it's Lily's" he laughed and said "Sky you know its my fault and-" she cut him off again and said "repeat after me 'its'" she waited until Remus groaned and said "it's" she laughed and said "not my" he groaned after each word "not my" she smiled giggling "fault" he nodded "fault, okay Skykat it's not my fault" she smiled and said "okay" then the food came out and we all ate sharing stories and every few minutes Sky would grab her head and remember something most of the time she would blush looking up at me. When dinner was over I saw Snape talking with Regulus and he suddenly looked at Sky with Concern and I said "what are you looking at Snape" Sky flinched reflexively into my chest and said "can you help me up the stairs I can't make it up there on crutches I mean that's eight flights of stairs plus the moving staircase" I smiled and gingerly picked her up keeping her foot safe from harm and she suddenly whispered "why are we together? I mean I know you like me but I mean I'm plain and a dork" I smiled and leaned down to kiss her and grab her crutches and said "honey your far from plain I can promise you that, plus I think I rather like a dork for a girlfriend" she smiled and gripped her head blushing "oh! GOD I SEE IT NOW" I kissed her again and said "what did you see" she shook her head and said "I remember it all can you believe that took me all of four hours a lot is still fuzzy but I think" I cut her off with a kiss. She smiled up at me and we walked out, or rather I walked while she was in my arms when we passed McGonagall she said "put her down Mr. Black" I shook my head and said "I can't Minnie she has a sprained ankle and I would rather she didn't get run over by the others is that okay" she groaned and said "yes it is but that is the only reason I am letting you keep her in your arms got it" we nodded and then we walked up the stairs to the seventh floor.

When we reached the seventh floor I said "pixie sticks" the fat lady nodded and let us in saying "how are you dear you haven't come in here lately".


	8. Chapter 8

Sky's P.O.V.

I smiled up at The fat lady and said "I just took a spill and was asleep the last three days and sprained my ankle" she nodded and opened the door, Sirius kept me in his arms in the common room and said "look at that its Remus with your friend Justice" I smiled and said "wow I really thought that I would have to introduce him to her" he smiled back and said "come on Sky" I glared "honestly Sirius where am I going to go" he shrugged and walked up the stairs with me. When we were outside the door I said "Sirius are you going to help me tonight in the shower" he shrugged "do you want me to help" I blushed and nodded. He walked in the door and put me on my bed and I saw movement out of the corner of my eyes and said "who is that" it was a guy he stepped out of the shadows and I gasped and said "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE" Sirius came out of the bathroom and said "who are you" I sighed and said "Sirius this is Adam Marks Adam Sirius Black" I breathed in ragged and said "what are you doing here" he shrugged smiling and said "well Sky I moved seen as this is my last year I wanted to come here and of course my parents said okay and Dumbledore told me that this was the only dorm opened" I looked up at Sirius and said "this doesn't look empty I thought the minimum was five" he shook his head and said "no honey its six" I groaned and fell on my back and said "but shouldn't you like be in Slytherin" he rolled his eyes and said "not really I mean I was just wonderful to you wasn't I" I rolled my eyes and said "I was a child I was twelve you were fourteen you had experience hell you had already lost your virginity by twelve but I have ground rules that must be obeyed got it number one you will not sneak around in here trying to see me naked, number two in case your gay the pretty one is mine got it Sirius is mine and don't even try James or Remus" he raised an eyebrow and I said "got it" he nodded and he knew I could be lethal and I said "okay second I am living here you will not bring up any memories of 'us' because apparently there never was an us okay and don't mess with me I am a maradess the one and only kay" he smirked as I got more into it and I wanted to slap it off his face and suddenly I said "Sirius where are my crutches" he handed them to me and said "where are you going" I sighed and said hopping over to my dresser "taking a shower" he smiled and said "I'll start it for you" I nodded and grabbed my knickers, black bra, burgundy short-shorts that said GRYFFINDOR across the butt and a golden tank top before crutching my way over to the bathroom and I whispered "please let me be happy" he silently looked at me and I walked into the bathroom (Okay I limped the whole way in) James walked in the room suddenly and he said "who is this" I sighed and said "I'll make introductions later I have to go rub this salve on my foot Madam Pompherry gave me" he nodded and said "kay love you" I smiled and said "I love you to James" then my foot went out from under me, Remus snickered and quickly caught me, I glared and went the rest of the way into the bathroom.

I sat on the toilet taking off my shirt and Sirius cast a silencing charm and said "their trying to listen" I smiled and stood and kissed his lips lightly and said "can you help me out with my pants I can't get them off" he smirked and nodded. He helped me into the bath where I had one of the most pleasurable experiences ever, my orgasm had me screaming and his was a load shout, he had me pinned against the wall wrapping my legs around his hips so I wouldn't hurt my leg.

When we got out I noticed he didn't have any clothes and I giggled and he said "what are you laughing at you wench" I giggled again and said "you don't have any clothes" he smirked and said "I know but I guess I have to go out there and face the music your brothers going to kill me" I smiled and kissed him as I slipped my underwear, Bra, shorts, and my tank top I couldn't find that then I spotted it from over the shower and I sighed kissing Sirius "I have to go get a new tank top anyway and Madam Pompherry said I could walk right after applying the salve so hand me that towel" he nodded shaking his hair out and I kissed him again and wrapped the towel around my breasts and I peaked out and saw them all on the floor talking and I normally wouldn't have a problem coming out of the bathroom in a towel but yeah with Adam out there I was scared. I finally mustered up the courage and walked out to where Remus waggled his eyebrows and said "how was your shower Skypie" I glared and grabbed my Wuthering Heights and hit him hard on the head wanting to kill him "it was phenomenal Remus" James sucked in a breath and I said "sorry James I know I shouldn't antagonize you" he shook his head and said "go get the clothes" I nodded and walked over to my dresser to grab a tank top and then grabbed clothes from his and walked back to the bathroom.

Sirius slammed the door closed and kissed my collar bone causing me to moan when James yelled "WILL YOU PUT A GOD DAMN SILENCING CHARM OVER THE FUCKING BATHROOM THAT'S MY LITTLE SISTER SIRIUS I AM STILL WORKING ON EVEN SEEING YOU KISS HER MUCH LESS SHAG HER" I blushed and took my wand out but Sirius had his already out and he said "okay". We got dressed slowly and I stumbled out and said "well that's my grand entrance" Remus and Peter smiled and I tried to stand up and said "what the hell does the salve only work for half an hour" Sirius smiled and helped me up and into his arms. He sat me down in the middle of the circle and I said "okay everybody this is Adam Marc" James looked at me and said "what this is the guy you used to sneak out to see when you were at Beauxbatons" I nodded and said "yeah he was my boyfriend" Adam smiled at me and I said "remember my rules" Sirius laughed and said "how about a game of truth or dare" I shook my head and tried to crawl the other way but Remus, Sirius, and James it took all three of them to pull me back. But when they got me back in the circle "I don't like truth or dare" Sirius smirked and said "you don't like Spin the Bottle either but you played it last year" I wrinkled my nose and said "your brothers an ass I'll only play if you go get Lily and don't take no for an answer swing her over your shoulder if you have to" he rolled his eyes and said "fine but James if you would do the honors" I groaned and he said "your just upset because of the last time we used Veturaserum" I glared at him because he was right he asked me during my truth in fourth year did I want to kiss him and I answered yes we had been alone that time because we were bored waiting for Remus and James to finish their Potions N.E.W.T… I smiled and said "well what I guess I'll go first" James sighed and said "okay Sky truth or dare" but before I smiled Lily came stomping in and said with Sirius following "you had better hope nothing bad happens" I smiled and said "truth" he nodded and thought "okay what is the question you do not want anyone to ask you in this game?" I blushed and he handed me the vile and I drank the potion before answering "actually I'm not really concerned about what I'm asked" they all looked shocked before I asked truth or dare to James he sighed almost inaudibly and answered "truth" oh this was going to be good because this was hilarious as he drank the potion I finally said "how far have you gone" he blushed. He immediately whispered "Home" Lily hit me and I said "hey he was asking for it plus hey I just got my memory back not even two hours ago" she rolled her eyes okay Skypie what ever"


End file.
